Hermione's New Heritage
by saphire butterfly
Summary: Hermione has learned that she is the new goddess of Music. So when Snape makes her angry she turns him into her first subject. Now Snape follows her and learns what it means to be a goddess. beware, sexual content, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, beware, there is sexual content. You may read if you want, but I will not warn you when it begins, it is pretty obvious, and besides, you have already been warned that it is in here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

I ducked behind a stone gargoyle as someone passed by. Luckily I had hid in time, it was the new DADA professor, William Corton. He was a tall man with wavy dirty blonde hair that nearly reached his shoulders, he always wore it in a ponytail tied loosely at the nape of his neck. His eyes were dark green. He was always polite but I hadn't known him long enough to trust him, hell, I hardly trusted anyone anyways. I snuck out every night and the only people I trusted enough to let know this were Argus Filch, Minerva Mcgonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, and Albus Dumbledore. I trusted and liked almost all the other teachers, but I didn't ever tell them any of my secrets. The only reason Albus and Minerva knew were because they were like my grandparents, the only ones I knew, that, and Albus would somehow find out and tell Minerva. Hagrid knew because he was the only one I could go to with my changes without anyone becoming suspicious. And finally, Argus knew because he found me a few years ago in the worst period of time in my life and helped me through it, eventually replacing my father figure.

I shook my head of painful memories and refocused on the man that disappeared around the corner. I sighed in relief and turned around only to run into something hard. The case in my hand fell, making a thump on the ground that echoed throughout the hall. _'Hmm, I don't remember there being a wall here…' _I thought stupidly before I looked up at the supposed 'wall'. I gulped, I was completely screwed. Because, standing before me with his hands resting on my upper arms was Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger," he drawled out in that deep, emotionless voice. "why, may I ask, are you out at this time of night? It is well past even Head Girl hours." I gulped, desperately trying to think up an excuse. I could tell he noticed my struggling because a small smirk was slowly spreading across his face. He was about to speak, but thank Merlin, I was saved. And luckily it was someone I knew would help me. It was Argus Filch.

"Ahh, there you are Granger. Oh, good evening to Professor Snape, how are you?" I mentally smiled at him, he was acting his usual gruff self, but I could see the fun he was having. He may be great friends with Professor Snape, but he enjoyed stealing the mans fun. And at the moment, his fun was getting me in trouble.

"Filch, what is Miss Grangers business with you tonight?" geez, the man had a great voice, but no one noticed because of all his drawling and speaking as if you were an idiot, it was quite annoying.

"Granger is serving detention with me tonight, she was out after hours last night. She is serving detention in the Forbidden Forest collecting potion ingredients." I silently congratulated him on his quick thinking. But that happiness quickly disappeared as I noticed the glint in Snapes eyes.

"Ah, that's good. I was actually on my way out to collect ingredients, I could always use an extra set of hands, I'll take over her detention. Good night Filch." I could see that Argus had nothing to say to that while not giving anything away. So he gave a slight shrug in my direction, gave a nod to Snape, and walked away. "Well then Miss Granger, shall we?" he let go of my arms, which I realized he had been holding this entire time, and held his arm out towards the door, as if he was actually asking if I wanted to go.

I scowled at him, which only made him smirk more, and bent down to grab my case. But before I could, a longer arm reached around me, I could lightly feel Snapes body for a moment before he pulled back, case in hand.

"Now now Miss Granger, what is this?" I tried to grab it but he held it a little above his head. I reached up on my tip toes, resting my hand on his chest as I stretched as far as I could to reach it. I was to short and he gave a small chuckle as he saw my disappointed face. "I have every right to see what is in here Miss Granger, I am your teacher after all. Also, you should respect your teachers more, never touch them or try to take something from them, it's incredibly rude." he was scolding me like I was a small child. Then I saw the glint in his eye, a mischievous one. My eyes widened. He was egging me on, trying to get a rise out of me. I narrowed my eyes. His only reaction was to smirk and walk to the front entrance, case still in hand. "Come along Miss Granger, I don't have all night, and besides, it's too fun teasing you, you get angered easily."

I scoffed at him, he chuckling at my reaction. He was so playful tonight and worry free. But I quickly followed him, wanting to know why he was like this. I watched him cautiously as we walked into the forest, all in complete silence. We continued our silence for the next half hour until we came upon a clearing. The field of sorts was long grass with tons of different types of flowers and other plants spread through out it. The trees were slightly bowed towards and over the field and everything glowed slightly in the moonlight. It was beautiful and I wondered to myself why I had never searched the forest for a better playing spot, something like this.

"Miss Granger," I turned to Professor Snape as he spoke my name, breaking the silence. "find all the items on this list, if you need any help, which I'm sure you don't need, ask me." he walked across the clearing and sat on a log. I looked at him for a moment before getting started on the list.

Snape's PoV

I waited until I knew Granger was completely caught up in the work I had assigned to her before looking down to her case I had acquired. It was black and small. It was about a foot long, four inches wide, and two inches thick. I looked curiously at it and searched for the openings. It was three silver brackets. I unlatched them quietly after looking at Granger to make sure she was still occupied and looked inside. It only further confused me.

Inside were three pieces of silver tubing. Two of them were covered in odd buttons and rods with springs and pads. The other one had only an end covered, the other open, and an odd sort of opening on it near the closed off end. I knew it was most definitely that it was not a wizarding object, and even with my extensive knowledge of muggle technology I had no idea of what it was. I looked up as a movement caught my eye.

It was Granger, and she didn't look happy. She raised an eyebrow, much like myself, and looked pointedly at me fingering the strange object before speaking. "Are you quite done searching through my things Professor Snape?" I ignored her question, slightly wondering how she had gotten so close to me without my knowing, and asked one of my own.

"Miss Granger, what is this?"

"Why should I tell you?" I almost grinned at her rudeness and stubbornness, she reminded me of myself.

"Because I am your teacher and you are in detention. Now, what is this?"

"It's a flute." I raised my eyebrow, mimicking her previous expression. "A muggle instrument. Now, may I have it back?"

I contemplated a moment before letting a bit of my grin slip onto my face. "Play it." before she could protest I continued. "Play it or I'll give you another detention. I already know that you weren't really serving detention with Filch."

She looked at me for a moment before grinning and nodding. She walked forward and pulled out the pieces of silver, putting them together. She blew some air through the odd instrument before playing.

The tune was low yet fast. I could feel it playing through my body, heating up my blood. I leaned back on my hands and watched her through hooded lids. I noticed how she had changed over the past seven years. Her hair had finally tamed down to beautiful soft brown curls reaching down to her waist. Her skin was slightly tanned, giving hera healthy glow. I noticed her curves, she had filled out into a beautiful woman with an amazing body. I could feel my body's reaction, my pants getting tighter and my breathing getting quicker.

The music became quicker and my blood boiled hotter, my pants getting tighter. I reached my hands to the zipper, ready to relieve the pressure, not caring that she was watching me with her golden eyes. I couldn't think clearly, the only thought on my mind was her beautiful body and relieving the damn pressure building up in my pants. My hand reached inside and it inched closer to my shaft. As soon as my hand touched it, the music stopped and I regained control of my mind.

It took me a moment to realize what was going on before I snatched my hand out of my pants. I looked to Hermione, she was already walking away, case in hand and flute out of sight.

"Hermione, what the hell was that?" I growled at her. She turned to me with a smirk on her face that made me slightly nervous, but I shook the feeling away and waited for her answer.

"You told me to play, I did. You didn't know what you were asking for, but now you will pay the consequences. You will suffer at night until _it _is achieved or until I take the punishment away, which I won't. not until I feel you have sufficiently paid. Now, good night Professor. Oh, and you may want to stop calling me Hermione when people are around, they will grow suspicious." she started walking away again. I was nervous again, what was she talking about? I didn't usually get nervous about things, but her expression and what I had already experienced, from a song, had me more than a little ruffled.

I walked forward quickly and grabbed her arm. I was planning on demanding what she meant, but as soon as our skin touched the feelings that I was experiencing during her song increased ten fold. All I saw was red as I pulled her forward and into me and slammed my lips against hers. I shoved my tongue into her mouth, completely devouring her. I backed her into a tree where I pulled her up and pressed my throbbing need into her, still ravishing her mouth. I slightly pumped my hips into hers as the feelings came over any thought I had that this was a bad idea. My left hand gripped her thigh as my right slowly started inching up and under her shirt. I left her mouth for air and continued onto her neck, I heard her give a small moan as I found her sweet spot. I sucked harder and thought nothing of her hands resting against my chest and she whispering a few words through her sweet lips. That changed as I went flying back.

I laid for a few minutes, already knowing that she had left. The feelings and the over whelming need to fuck her senseless had ended as soon as we stopped touching, but a little of it stayed with me. So it seemed that a part of this punishment she had given me meant that I couldn't touch her, or else I would try to fuck her. Well, this is just bloody wonderful. I stood up and looked down to my still painfully throbbing need, knowing that I would need to relieve it. I quickly, and awkwardly walked back up to the castle and into my dungeon rooms. I tried taking a cold shower to relieve it. Key word: tried. It seemed I also couldn't just hope for it to go away, so I walked to my room, not even bothering to cover my self.

I laid down on my bed and blanked my mind. I slowly started to stroke myself, but if anything it only made it worse. I growled and started thinking of different woman. Nothing worked. I stopped and thought for a moment, wondering what would work. I hesitatingly touched myself again, imagining Hermione's face and it was her hands touching me.

The effect was instant, a little of the pressure was relieved, so I continued. My rhythm was completely lost as I was devoured by the feelings. Finally, I was relieved. As I came back down from my high, I realized that I had just had the best orgasm of my life. And I was _masturbating!! _I closed my eyes and shook away all my thoughts, especially the ones about Hermione, and fell asleep.

Elsewhere in the castle, in her Head Girl room, Hermione smirked as she finished watching her first victim come down from his first orgasm, caused by her. She had only recently discovered her heritage and was slipping quite easily into her powers and the urges she was having because of it. She closed her eyes and followed her subject into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ok, the most awkward thing I have ever written, but the idea came across me while I was practicing the Saxophone today and I decided to write it. So, I hope you like, thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day greeted Hermione well. The sun was dimmed by the spells on her window and the room was warm, but not too warm. Playing to her first subject also helped. _'Well, grandmum said I would feel better and stronger the more subjects I collect. I should probably write her.' _So I stood up and walked to the desk. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a raven feather quill. I started writing after I had dipped the quill into the black inkwell.

_Dear Grandmum,_

_I played to my first subject last night. I hadn't planned on him being the first, but I decided to, and I plan on giving him punishment for a while, the good one, I may use him. Oh, it's Severus Snape. It's funny, I wonder if he'll figure out what has happened. If not, I plan on telling him in two weeks, that'll be a good punishment. I wish I could just speak about everything, but I can't, as you know. I want to see you soon. If you agree I'll send you coordinates of a good location. I hope you're doing well, I'll be making a few more subjects soon, I'll tell you when I have._

_Until next time,_

_The Goddess Of Music_

I smirked at my signature and turned to my window. I didn't have a familiar and I didn't trust the school owls to safely deliver my note, so I opened the window and whistled a tune. It was soft yet demanding, commanding any fast winged animal to me. A moment later I had birds flying about my window, birds from all over the country. You see, my music had been heard all over the country to every animal. I smiled at my powers. I hadn't been able to do that yet, and even though it exhausted me, it showed that my powers were growing. I dismissed the other animals and closed my window, a beautiful electric blue phoenix resting on my forearm. This color was rare on these beautiful creatures, it was what had attracted me.

I set the bird on the back of my chair and started whistling. The tune seemed to wash around the room in waves like water. It was soft and smooth yet it had a soft, electric undertone you could feel, not hear. I drummed on the table, knowing that it matched the birds heart. I changed the tempo of my drumming until it matched my heart rate. This is how my subjects work. I tune there heartbeat to my own, when ever it slowed down or sped up I would know. I knew there thoughts and where they were and knew what they thought. It was an exhilarating sense of power. I started to understand why there were so many dark wizards, the sense of power was amazing.

I looked to the bird and knew that I had completed making it my subject. It would do what ever I wanted it to do. I smirked and tied the note to its leg. It already knew what I wanted, another of my new powers was that I was able to transfer my thoughts to my subjects at will. The phoenix, which I had decided to name Nymph-don't ask-burst into blue flames and was gone. I walked over to my trunk and dressed. It was Saturday so I didn't have classes. I had on black pants and a dark green tank top. The shirt had black swirls that started at the top as tight and little and got bigger and more lose as it reached the bottom. I put on black flats and put on my usual necklaces. I had on a black choker with a dark red ruby, a silver chain with a musical note, trebel clef symbol and bass clef symbol-all black-, and an old family heirloom from my grandmum. It was an old golden stop watch with intricate carvings, it hung on an old golden chain. I looked in my mirror and made sure that my disappearing cream was applied over all of my marking. I threw on a simple black cloak and walked down to the Great Hall where Ron and Harry were waiting.

"Wow 'Mione, you look great." was the translated version of what Ron had said. I shook my head and thanked him.

"He's right, what's the big occasion?" Harry asked.

"No occasion, just felt like I needed a change." I lied smoothly. "Do you like?"

I knew that I had changed a lot over the years, this year especially. I knew the guys in the school had noticed. I had already received many compliments and a bunch of guys asking me to date them. I hadn't accepted a single one. I was almost done with the first semester and I wanted my official consummation of my changing to be with someone half decent. You see, to be awarded full acknowledge of my new stand amongst the gods, I had to come into my full sexuality. After all, the main way gods made subjects was through sex. It was one of the basest instincts and your subjects always came back to you, even if you loose your power. The subjects ruled through sex became addicted and do what ever you say until you release them. I shook out of my thoughts as Harry began speaking once more.

"So, are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, what should we do?" I was still contemplating if I should tell them about me and that I will soon become a god. I knew I was going to tell Harry, and probably make him a subject, that was the only way I was going to do it comfortably. I wouldn't have to rule him through sexuality, just through brotherly-sisterly love. That was another of the strongest forms of rule, love of family. I was unsure of Ron though. He was my friend, but he had proved many times to be unfaithful, so I couldn't trust him all that well. I was going to give him until Christmas break. I could trust Harry to keep the secret.

I ignored Harry, already planning a way to loose Ron so that I could speak with him alone. If he took the information well then I was going to make him a subject today. I could probably get Ron to run off with Lavender. Now, what instrument would best suit Harry? Something strong, something that could be loud and strong, but could also be soft and sweet. Something proud, something that could express all of his feelings. I thought for a moment, stuck between the violin and trumpet. I decided on trumpet, it was a courageous instrument, something that would suit him well. With that I turned to Harry and Ron and made an excuse about going back up to my room.

On my way up I passed by Snape. He had stiffened and made sure he was well out of touching range and kept his mouth sealed. It was hard stopping a laugh, but I smirked non the less. He was a fun one. I kept walking on up to my room to get my trumpet. I was actually quite surprised that the flute would work, I would have used something like a cello for him. A dark feel, it was something that was always dark but it could be evil or good, it was something I would have put him as. I must have played to him at a weak time. That was the only way it could have worked. That, or I played on feelings he already had. I burst out laughing at that one, no way was that possible. As I sobered down-I was almost back to my room-, I realized that he would be a wonderful person for my consummation. He was significant-my first subject-and he was more than likely experienced. I smirked at my thoughts. _'Yes, he will be perfect, anyways, by that time he would be begging to fuck me.' _I smiled and entered my room. I quickly went to a secret room I had constructed, the school had expanded to make it for me, and got my trumpet. I shrunk it down and placed it in my pocket. I checked myself one more time before heading down to the front steps where everyone was sure to be.

I ran up and stood beside Harry and Ron. A moment later and Luna, Ginny, and Neville were with us. I hadn't counted on this. _'Oh well,' _I thought, _'I could always make them subjects, they are wonderful people. None of them would have to be ruled out of sexuality. I wonder what instruments would be good for them…'_ I snapped out of my thoughts as we walked down to Hogsmeade. Not long after we had arrived, Ron had already run off to find Lavender. I glared at his retreating back and took lead, leading them to the Shrieking Shack. It was time to tell them. It was to bad that I couldn't initiate all of them right now.

"Hermione, where are we going?" asked Ginny after she had finished her rant on Ron's stupidity and took notice of our surroundings.

"Well, I have something to tell you guys. But we can't discuss it here, wait until we get to the Shack." they nodded and continued following like good little subjects. The only reason I wanted to initiate them was so that I could give them some of my immortality and to protect them. But I didn't dwell on my thoughts, I would speak of all of them once we got to the safety of the Shack.

* * *

**A/N: ok, I hoped you liked it. It took me a while to write because I was distracted by everything, especially the fireworks. Anyways, I hoped you had a good New Year!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

My feet crunched against the slight bit of snow covering the November ground as we walked closer to the Shrieking Shack. I fingered the shrunken trumpet in my pocket as we stepped from the forest and into the clearing. We crawled through the fence and walked up to the Shack. I held the door open and motioned them in.

"Just go up to the room we were in during our third year and we met Sirius." Harry nodded and lead the way up. I looked in every direction of the Shack, making sure no one was nearby. I closed the door and put a strong protection spell around it to ward people away. I walked up the stairs, looking around to make sure no one was there. I smiled to my friends as I entered the room and put up a silencing around the room. Ginny was starting to look nervous.

"Hermione, umm, what's going on? I'm getting nervous." I smiled.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is going to surprise you. Please, trust me." They looked at each other than me nervously before slowly nodding. Only Luna was looking at me calmly. _'She is such a Harp, I'll have to remember that.' _"Ok, this is a long story, so just hang in there, you guys are the only ones who know." I decided not to tell them that four people actually did already know, it was an unimportant detail.

"When I was visiting my Grandmother over the summer I received some interesting news. Apparently my Grandmother was suppose to be the last goddess of music fifty years ago, but because she never consummated it, she had fifty years to find someone to pass the title onto. Since my mother is a muggle and has no musical talent, I received the title. Now I must gather subjects to strengthen and grow my powers. Every subject gives its god unique strengths, but truly subjects just strengthen there gods powers, not give them anything. So yeah, since you guys are my best friends I wanted to make you guys my subjects. I will be able to know where you are, if you're in danger, I will know your thoughts and I can transfer my thoughts and we could talk to each other through our minds, a.k.a. telepathy. Oh, and once I consummate I will become immortal and I will be able to pass on some of my immortality to chosen subjects. Which would of course be you guys." I gave a nervous laugh and stopped my pacing.

Ginny was standing, her arms hung limply by her sides as if they were held down by weights. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung wide open, I was slightly worried it might actually fall off. She was hunched forward slightly. Harry was sitting back on the bed, his eyes were wide and filled with surprise. He was leaning back on his hands and his mouth was in a tight, thin line. Luna was standing, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were narrowed slightly in curiosity and her head was tilted to the left. Her arms were hooked together behind her back and she was slightly rocking side to side. I looked to Neville. He was smiling, a little surprise in his eyes, but no disbelief. I scrunched my eyes and looked at him, silently asking him to explain.

"My grandma tells me stories about the gods, I never really listened to her, but I know you. You would never lie to us, so they must be true. No, I do not know where she gets the stories from, but she does tell me about gods and their subjects. So my only questions are, one, how will our connection be made through? And two, have you already consummated?" Harry interrupted before I could answer.

"Wait, consummate? What do you mean?!"

"Consummate? As in sex?!" Ginny.

"Ugh! I did NOT need to know that you need sex!" Harry.

"My ears, my mind, my poor innocent mind!!" Ginny.

"AHH-wait, you haven't had sex yet, right?" Harry. I remained silent.

"Whaaa….NO!! Mione, your innocence!!" Ginny. I raised my eyebrow.

"Who?! I'll rip his ba-" I decided it was time to cut them off before the couple started castrating poor men who had done nothing.

"No, I have not had sex yet, you can relax. But yes, I must have sex by the end of two week from now. I have already chosen, it will be my first subject." Harry and Neville looked at each other uncomfortably, I nearly laughed. Harry looked as if he was telling a child he had killed their pet dog. Neville looked as if he was about to give a potions speech in front of the entire school.

"Umm, Hermione, you know we love you. But, well, umm…"

"Harry, I would never make either of you have sex with me. It would be like doing it with a brother." they smiled, relaxed that neither of them would have to disappoint their girlfriends.

"Wait," Luna said. _'Aa, I was wondering when one of them were going to figure it out.'_ I smiled and turned to her. It was the first I had seen a confused expression on her face. "does that mean you have already made a subject?"

I nodded and held up two of my fingers as I spoke. "Yes, in fact, I have made two subjects." they looked at me expectantly, obviously wanting me to continue. "Now, don't yell. My first subject was Severus Snape. My-" I was cut off by yelling from Harry and Ginny. Neville was worriedly trying to tell me it was a bad idea. Luna looked at me serenely, as if she knew something the rest of us didn't. I looked back at Neville and put my hand on his shoulder. He immediately stopped talking.

"Neville, do you trust me?" he nodded. "Then you have nothing to worry about." He looked doubtful for a moment but finally he nodded. I smiled and turned to the still yelling couple. "Harry, Ginny." I called out calmly. They immediately stopped talking and turned to me. "I know what I'm doing. I can here his thoughts, I know if he is going to hurt me, which he won't. and if you two become my subjects then I will be able to telepathically tell you if something is wrong. Then the two of you can come running to my rescue." I smiled and they seemed to agree, not being able to say no to me. "Please, take a seat and we can speak about the matter of you all becoming my subjects." they nodded stupidly and did as I said.

I know it was wrong, but they were acting immature so I released some of my powers. It was a mixture of nature music and my own calm heartbeat to make them calm down and listen. They are my friends, I shouldn't be controlling them like this, but I couldn't help it. The feeling of the power whenever I used my powers was exhilarating. I smiled and conjured a chair in front of them. Luna spoke before I had the chance to even open my mouth.

"I want to become your next subject." that was a surprise. I expected something else, I'm not sure what, but certainly something besides that. But now that I think about it, she was probably the only one who could take it in stride and completely trust her life with me, she had the strange sense of trust with people. Only people that she knew she could trust. I think she had some sort of sixth sense…

"Thank you Luna, you have no idea how grateful I am of you. You have also proven your loyalty to me." I smiled and walked over to her. I hugged her to me.

"Oh, who is your other subject?"

"Nymph, a blue phoenix." She looked at me in shock. I glanced over to the others, Neville also seemed to be in shock. Harry and Ginny also looked shocked, but they didn't seem to know the rarity of the blue phoenix. One appeared every five centuries.

"Where did you ever find one?! Do you know how rare they are?!" I nodded yes to Neville at his outburst.

"Yes, one only appears every five centuries and there is usual only a glimpse of it before it disappears and no one sees it again. Now, are any of you willing to become my subject?" Neville immediately nodded and smiled. He walked over to stand with me and Luna, holding Luna's hand. We looked over at Harry and Ginny. They seemed to not want too, but finally they nodded in unison and walked over to us.

"So, how exactly do we become your subjects?" Harry asked.

"I can only do it one at a time. I must play each of you a song to match your heartbeat to mine. It is what connects us. I must find an instrument to match you also. Harry, I only thought it was going to be us, so I only had an instrument for you. It will best match you and Ginny, so I'll be able to get the two of you. But Neville and Luna, I'll have to do you two when we get back to the school and later tonight. " Harry and Ginny seemed excited. Luna and Neville looked ecstatic. "So, will the two of you sit down while I complete their subjugation, oh, you too Harry, I'll do Ginny first." Ginny was happy to be the first of the four to become my subject.

I conjured a bowl. It was pure black with moving silver symbols that covered the entire bowl. They were pointy and seemed that if they came to life that they could cut you. The inside of the bowl was void of the symbols. I motioned for Ginny to hold up her hand. I pulled a knife from my sleeve and quickly slit open her palm and then mine. I grabbed her wrist with my uncut hand as she tried to pull away. I tilted her hand and let the pooling blood on her hand collect in the bowl. I turned my cut hand over and allowed my blood to mix with hers. Immediately the smbols on the bowl started absorbing the blood and the all turned bright red before clearing to their original silver. Only one symbol remained light pink.

"Now," they all raised their eyes from the bowl and looked at me with curious eyes. "I must play the song and the symbol will turn red with the completion of the subjugation. As you can see, I have not been able to make the proper subjugation with Severus or Nymph. I must do that soon or I will loose my hold on them. Well, not Nymph, but I will loose Severus. Anyways, ready?" Ginny nodded.

I pulled out the trumpet and un-shrunk it. I blew some hot air through it before starting the song. It was fiery and the tempo fast and furious. It had an underlying hint of softness, the accentuated notes creating a soft, pretty little melody. I was playing Ginny's personality, it was the subjugation work. You must play off either the persons personality or how you are going to rule them.

Slowly but surely I started lining the accentuated notes with her heartbeat that I could literally feel thrumming through the air. As soon as the two locked I brought the speed down and matched it to my heart. The song was still playing as fast as ever but was quickly slowing down to a long, low note before I pulled the instrument from my mouth. Ginny was in a slight daze. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up and she lunged at me, giving me a fierce hug. I hugged back and waited for her to start talking like I knew she would.

"I feel, well, I don't know how I feel. It's-it's…it's like I've known you my entire life, like I was living with the wrong people. I feel like you are my sister. I feel like you are my true family. I have the odd urge to kill people who ever try to harm you or look at you oddly. I never want to leave your side!! Hermione, what is this?!"

"I connected you to me based on familial love. For the rest of your life you will be by my side and do as I tell you. You will have the urge to kill anyone who disrespects me or tries to hurt me. Familial love is one of the base instincts, and since you were already close to me the connection is that much stronger. There are five base instincts: sex, familial love, love between two people-like lovers-, fear, and respect. I plan on ruling the four of you through familial love. So, Ginny, would you mind sitting down?" She immediately shot to the bad and sat down. "Harry?" I didn't ask him to move, just looked at him. I was waiting to see if he still wanted to become my subject. He looked at me, slightly nervous, and hesitated. I watched the emotions fly across his face until it settled on determination. He looked me in the eye and stood up, he walked over and gently pulled the knife from my hands and slit his palm. He held it over the bowl and tilted his hand, the blood mixed with my blood remaining in the bowl, Ginny's was already absorbed by the bowl and put into her symbol. Again, all the symbols turned red before the symbol beside Ginny's was left glowing a slight pink. I smiled and put the instrument to my lips.

I decided to play a muggle piece of music that seemed like it would fit Harry well. It was a slightly repetitive song, but the ending was nice, it sped up your heart. I added my own dynamic changes to make the song even more suspense full. The song for some odd reason made me think of his battle with Voldemort. The battles were pretty repetitive, but you could feel it building up. I tapped my foot just barely loud enough to be heard. I matched to his heartbeat quickly, the song wasn't long. I matched it to my own, just in time too. The song was just ending when I connected our hearts. I sighed in relief as I brought the trumpet away from my mouth. Harry also leapt at me the same way as Ginny and gave me an answer also similar to Ginny's.

"Like I said to Ginny, you'll have the same urges and feelings as her. Now, would you guys like to walk around Hogsmeade?" They all nodded. I shrunk the trumpet and bowl-now with two glowing red symbols-, and pocketed them. I put my wand and knife in my left sleeve for easy accesses and we walked out of the Shack. Harry and Ginny flanked either side of me. I smiled as we walked into the village.

* * *

**A/N: sorry the ending was a little rushed, but I wanted to get out quickly, so here it is!! Oh, and if you were wondering what Harry's song was, it's Gerudo Valley by Koji Kondo. You can type the following link into your search bar and listen to the song:**

**.com/watch?v=MNfWMhQLbAs&feature=related**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled my robe around me tighter as we walked though the slight woods back to Hogsmeade. The snow fell all around us and curled through our legs before landing softly on the ground. The wind pushing the snow lifted my hair up and twirled it about my shoulders and face. Ginny's hair also whipped about, her red hair just out of my sight, in my peripheral. I glanced over to her, to observe her hair. The red was a stark contrast with the white snow. Her tanned skin looked out of place. Honestly, how does she keep it tan in the middle of winter?! She must have felt my stare because she turned to me and looked down at me. She gave me a bright smile and hooked arms with me. I smiled in return and turned my gaze back on to the path.

We finally arrived at the village. We walked through a small neighborhood, the small cottages covered in snow and the grey stones barely showed through. The fences had a slight bit of snow along the top. The grass was slightly frozen. Some of the gardens had a layer of snow over them. You could see some of the colors of the flowers that hadn't died when they froze over. I observed the foot prints leading to and away from the hoeses. There were some charmed snow mans that waved at us as we walked by and snow angels that looked as if they were flying along the snow on the ground. I smiled and waved back to a few of the snow men-whose raisin smiles grew wider-and stepped out of the way of the angles-who nodded politely as they flew by.

We stopped at the Three Broom Sticks and walked to a table of five in the back of the pub. Rosemerta quickly came over to us and we ordered five butterbeers. We waited until she came back over with our drinks and walked away that we talked, Neville being the first.

"So, when do you want to initiate us?"

"Hmm, some time tonight, as soon as possible. How about we meet by the lake? We can't leave at the same time and obviously it would be to difficult and dangerous to meet somewhere and then walk outside in a large group. So we'll just have to meet outside, in separate, smaller groups." -Me

"Yeah, good point." -Ginny

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what instruments did you choose for Luna and Neville?" -Harry. I smiled, expecting that question soon or later.

"Well, for you, Luna, I have decided on the harp." I waited for them to ask me why. After a few minutes, I was not disappointed.

"Why?" -Luna

"Well, the harp is a calm instrument. It soothes people. I connect it to people with an open mind, people that aren't afraid of what they say. Their thoughts are pure, they are unbiased. But it has the potential to strike fear in people. The plucking of fierce emotions, no torture, just plain, simple death. Their hatred is not malicious, only worrisome for their loved ones, that is the spring of their hatred. They are not natural hateful beings. They are kind, intelligent, and calm people." I opened my eyes, that had closed at some point during my speech, to look at my friends faces. Ginny and Harry looked surprised by how passionate I was about music. Luna was giving me a smile brighter than the sun. Neville smiled at me before giving a soft, sweet smile to his girlfriend.

"Thank you. It warms my heart to know that is how you think of me. I am honored to be bound to a wonderful goddess such as your self." she again gave me a bright smile, moving to hold hands with Neville. I didn't show it, but I wanted to jump in joy from her immense compliment. I turned to Neville.

"And you, Neville, I have finally decided upon the euphonium. Usually, it plays a smooth, tenor song, like a lullaby. It can be fierce, but it sounds forced, unnatural. Like you. You are sweet and brave, you can be fierce when you need to, but it's not you. You are the kind person that people are drawn to. You are shy and soft spoken, like the euphonium, people must be patient to hear you at your greatest." he blushed at my description for him. I smiled as Luna kissed him on the cheek and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze, which Neville began to rub his thumb softly over her knuckles. Again, Harry and Ginny had the same expressions.

"So, umm, would you mind telling me why you choose the trumpet for me?" -Harry. I nodded.

"I chose the trumpet because it is a loud, strong, and courageous instrument. But it can be soft, sweet. Like you, the song I played for you was a muggle piece. I played a song that represented your life. Repetitive, you go through tragedy after tragedy, but you can feel the rise of hope, the rise to the end! You catch your breath, caught on the edge of your seat, waiting to see what will happen next. That is how I see your life." his face was thoughtful after I had finished my miniature speech. I smiled at him and turned to Ginny.

"I chose the trumpet for you for similar meanings." she cocked her head to the side. "You are fierce and fiery, you don't allow people to walk over you. But through all of that toughness is a shy, kind women who soothes your heart and wants nothing more than to be loved." I smiled at her as she nearly jumped across the table to give me a hug.

"Wait," she said, "was mine a muggle piece?" I shook my head. "Really?! Then how did you know what to play?!" I placed my hand over my heart and gave a soft smile.

"My heart. I follow my heart. When I start playing to a person, I feel their emotions, every single one of them, from their entire life, in a few, short seconds. I see their memories in the blink of an eye. I know their entire life story. I know their thoughts from their entire life. All of that information is to much for the brain, even mine, so it goes to the heart. This happens to every god when they use their specific power. And then, the heart uses the information and lets it out, via the gods power, to bound their subjects to them."

"Wait, so you know everything about us?" -Harry asked nervously.

"Yes"

"Even our most private thoughts?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I would never use them against you. I only know them on a subconscious level. I can only access them when I am looking for them specifically or if I hear something that triggers one of your memories. And that triggers every single memory I have from all of my subjects and it sends it all to a part of my brain to be analyzed and have the relevant information given to me, all in about two seconds. You see, a gods and goddesses brain develop in a different way. You've always wondered how I could remember things so well and how I was so smart? Well, that was simply because my heart and brain were made to do those kind of things."

"I see….I think…." -Harry

"Wait, I actually do get it!! It makes sense. If a god is suppose to be able to remember everything about there subjects, then remembering things like places, people, spells, homework, and things like that would be no problem, compared to a few peoples entire lives!!" -Neville

"Good job, Neville!!" he blushed at my praise. "That is exactly how it works. Now, do you guys have any more questions?"

"Well, do you have any more powers as a goddess?" -Luna

"Well, every god gets powers from its personality, some gods powers will double. But no two gods can have the same major power. For example, no other god could have the side power of music, it would be impossible. And, as of right now, because I have not consummated, I have not yet received my side powers."

"How many gods are there exactly?" -Ginny

"That depends. Noble gods or all gods?"

"What's the difference?" -Harry

"Well, noble gods are all the things like music, love, hate, chaos, peace, ect…the lesser gods represent the side powers. They only have the one power. Like fire, water, light, dark, ect… you see?"

"Umm, kinda…. So it's like an entire kingdom?" -Harry

"Yes!"

"So, you're a noble god? What exactly does that mean?" -Neville

"Ok, this kind of confuses me to, so listen closely. There are quiet a few noble gods, almost thirty. Out of those thirty, ten are chosen to become the guardians. They are ruled by this solar systems Avatar, whom can control the powers of all of the main powers of every planets guardians. Then, the Avatars of all the solar systems in this galaxy are ruled by the High Spirit of their galaxy. And then, all of the High Spirits are ruled by the Universe. And yes, that is simply what the all mighty ruler is called, the Universe. The human version and the god version of the Universe are very different. You think of it as everything, we think of it as the being that rules everything."

They all just stared at me in wonder. This was probably a little to much for them to take in, but I felt as if I needed to tell them all of this. I excused myself to get more drinks while they thought this over. I jumped from my stool with the five glasses floating behind me. As I was coming back to the table I nearly ran into someone who quickly jumped out of my way. I looked up to the familiar face before smirking. Severus was eyeing me wearily while keeping out of reach. He was tense and his knuckles were white from being held in a tight fist.

I smirked, I might as well have a little fun with him. I quickly glanced over to my friends to see them still deep in thought before looking back at him. I saw a glimmer of worry pass through his eyes before it disappeared. I focused solely on him and started im planting visions to him of us having sex in every possible position and place. They blinked through his head quickly, but from the mangled groan that left his mouth, he clearly got the picture.

He gripped the edge of the table next to him as he hunched forward, a slight bulge tenting his pants. I smirked at my work. He looked up at me with lust filled eyes that were tinted with desperation, begging for me to help him. After a moment he regained himself, though he still looked ready to fall once he straightened himself out, and looked straight at me.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing to me?!" he whispered fiercely. His eyes were intense and his hand once again sought the table edge. His knuckles grew white. I looked back in his eyes before turning around, the butterbeers floating behind me as I walked back to my friends.

"All in due time, Severus, all in due time." threw over my shoulder before I left his hearing range. I didn't look back as I sat down with my friends.

They were still shocked as I sat down. Neville seemed to be trying to come up with a question. He seemed to be struggling with the words. I handed him his drink, which he took numbly, and turned away from him. Luna had her brow furrowed in concentration, not even looking up as I set the butterbeer before her. Harry was quiet but still managed to get out a soft thank you. I was handing Ginny her drink when Neville spoke up. All of our heads snapped toward him.

"So, what are these ten guardians? How are they chosen? What exactly do they guard?"

"Like I said, they are ten or the noble gods. They are chosen by a battle every century that every noble god of earth participates in. it is held early amongst runner ups if one of the gua-"

"Wait, every noble god of _earth_? What does that mean? how many guardians are there?" -Ginny

"It depends, earth has ten. Jupiter, for example, has sixteen while Neptune only has four guardians. Anyways, as I was saying, they hold a battle amongst the runner ups if one of the guardians dies during his or her turn, or must leave their post for some reason. Now, this is just earth's guardians, I'm not sure about other planets, but here it is. Life, death, heaven, hell, chaos, peace, plants, animals, humans, and the moon. The reason there is no guardian of the sun is because that is not technically part of any of the planets and therefore falls to the duties of the Avatar. Now, any more questions? We are about to have to head back up to the castle." I looked around to all of their faces, waiting for an answer. When none came, I motioned for them to stand up and follow me. They did as I told them.

We walked back up to the castle in silence. I gave Luna a hug with a whispered reminder in her ear as we parted ways. Her and Neville nearly forgetting their usual peck good night. At the common room I reminded the three of tonight before telling them good night and heading to my room.

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head as I entered my room, making sure I locked it behind me. I scratched behind Crookshanks ears before stripping down to my dark green and black lace bra. I crawled into bed and slipped under the covers. I hardly registered Crookshanks curling up by my head and Nymph sleeping on my headboard.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, my keyboard wasn't working and I finally bought one that plugs up to my laptop so I immediately updated this. I hope you enjoyed this!! Tell me any ideas that you want to happen or anything that bothered you. Thank you for reading!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was awoken twenty minutes till midnight by Crookshanks. I looked into his golden eyes before nodding and sitting up. My hands tingled as I rubbed my eyes against them, as if they were asleep. I was standing when someone burst through my door. I raised my brow at the fire haired girl as she blushed slightly at my attire.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had just woke up…I'll come back."

"No, it's ok. I'll just be a second. Will you get a set of white robes out while I get the instruments? Thanks." I walked away and into the room of all of my instruments. I immediately went for the harp and shrunk it to fit in my hand. I looked about the room, thinking of an instrument that would work for Neville. He was difficult, he didn't fit with the traditional instruments. He was dark, soft, and never heard like the Tuba. Sure, he was soft and unspoken, but he wasn't dark, he was sweet, and he wasn't always unspoken, he had his moments where he stood out. But he wasn't like the trumpet, he wasn't always brave, he most definitely was not fiery. He wasn't like the flute, he didn't try to separate himself from the group. So you get the point, he wasn't like the traditional instruments. What about the viola? Wait, no, that won't work. The viola never shines, or no one ever notices them when they do. Neville did shine, and people noticed. So what should I use…

"Ah-ha! I got it! The oboe." You see, not a lot of people played the oboe, not a lot of people use it. Most of the time, no one pays it any attention. But when it is played, everything else fades into the back ground. The notes it sings wash over you, the crescendos pull you up while the decrescendos gently put you back down. The oboe shines, no one else can sound like it. And even when it doesn't play the leading role and it plays what the others do, you always know it is there. Like a fish going the wrong way up the stream. I picked up the old wooden case of the antique instrument. My grandmother gave me it, it was the first instrument I had ever learned. I smiled as I shrunk the instrument down to the same size as the harp.

I turned around and quickly walked back to my room where Ginny was waiting for me by my bed. I quickly glanced over my shoulder at the instrument room, checking to make sure it was sufficiently closed and locked up from any who wished to harm or take anything from it. I nodded quickly at it before turning around and facing my bed to observe the robe she had chosen for me. I smiled, it was one of my favorites. I quickly grabbed it with a thankful smile at Ginny, and entered my bathing chamber.

I striped off my bra and panties, carefully placing them on the counter by my sink. I walked over to the closet by the door and opened it. It held all of my undergarments, I had to wear all white for a traditional ceremony. I didn't tell them I planned this, but I decided that for the two people that had immediately accepted me that I would give them an ultimate binding. This would allow us to travel immediately to each other. Either when we wanted to or when someone was in trouble. It would also pass on a little of my power. It would allow them to become something like a demi-demigod. They would also be able to have a few subjects and have their own immortality. I shook my thoughts away as I grabbed a pure white corset with silver bindings and pure white underwear with silver stitching along the top. I also grabbed some white tight shorts that clung like a second skin to my legs, or at least the top half of my thighs.

I walked over to my robes and grabbed the top. It was silver and long sleeved. It fit tightly against my chest, almost as tight as the corset I was wearing underneath it. It had a square neckline cut, the area right before the sleeves going straight down and stopped on the line of showing to much cleavage. The material went in a straight line across this line. The top was lined in silver lace. The beginning of the sleeves were the same material as the rest of the shirt, but, the sleeve all the way down to her elbow was like fishnet. The little diamonds created by the crossing strings were large and the strings looked ready to snap, but they were made of liquid diamond, created only by the God of Stone, a cold man who hardly showed his affection. Being that he was a friend of my grandmother before she was denounced as a god, he decided to make this for me. Anyways, back to the subject at hand. Right above the elbow the material making my sirt restarted and flared out after my elbow. The sleeves went right past my fingertips and the sleeves were like the bottoms of bells, just much, much bigger. Along the hem was white stitching, merely there as decoration. I looked back down to the top layer.

I put it on and looked in the mirror. It was pure white that seemed to let out its own light. It was tight at the top, like the previous layers(the corset and shirt), and loose at the bottom. The bottom was slanted, a little over mid thigh on the left and a little below knee length on the right. It was also set in layers, each layer overlapping each other so that the bottom looked more like stair step slanted. As I said before, the top was tight and it had the same cut as the shirt(square neckline). It didn't cover the lace of the shirt. The sleeves followed the line of the shirt and were longer. They were tight and went a little ways down my arm. Not much, just enough to cover a little bit of the other shirt.

I gave myself one more look over before nodding and leaving the room. Ginny was sitting on my bed with Nymph standing beside her. She was gently stroking the top of his head with two fingers and making gentle cooing noises. She squawked as she saw me come in and flew over to me, landing on my outstretched arm. I kissed her beak while walking to the window and letting her fly out to go by the lake. I watched her fly for a moment before turning back to Ginny who was looking at me with a wild grin. I raised a brow in question.

"I bet you could seduce anyone into your bed right now." I smiled and shook my head.

"I need to put on everything else. Would you like to pick my shoes? I know how much you love shoes." At her excited squeal and vigorous head nod, I pointed over to a chest that held all of my shoes, most of them she herself had bought for me. I shook my head with a smile and returned to my restroom to get the accessories for this outfit.

I first pulled out to bands. They were silver and wide, but still thin. They also had the language of the Gods carved into them(the other object having these designs was the bowl). I slid them onto each arm and right above my elbow, were the fishnet and cloth met. The bands tightened on their own. Next, I grabbed a silver necklace. It had a three symbols. The three human musical symbols, treble clef, bass clef, and C clef. They were pure white with many words of music from the Gods carved into them, very, very hard to read. Lastly, I grabbed a silver diadem. It had three bands twirling together, in and out, up and down. At the center, in the front, the three bands came together to hold a beautiful diamond. It was large, yet thin. You could see straight through it, though, your vision was distorted by the angles of the diamond. It shone in the light. I smiled. My hair fell down in waves, reaching my waist and it had a glow to it. I tied in an ornament for each of my subjects about my body.

'_This will be difficult when I have more subjects…' _I thought. First, I pulled three feathers from Nymph out of a drawer that I had retrieved earlier. I summoned a bit of the extra thread I had from the God of Stone and threaded the feathers together with a bit of it, each with a little distance from each other. I placed the rest of the thread on the counter. I put the feathers in my hair, on the left side of my face, tightening it their so it wouldn't fall. I hid the top with a little hair while making sure the feathers were still seen. The feathers seemed to have an energy moving through them, the color was shifting, like energy waves going through it.

Next, I grabbed a necklace, it had a symbol that looked like a flame(for Ginny's hair and fiery temper) and a lightning bolt(simply for Harry's scar, no one else had it.)

Next I grabbed a peacock feather, to represent Luna's extravagance and individuality. I tied it into my hair, on the end of the phoenix feathers, with the same string. I made sure the string melded together to become continuous, one long strand. I also put a third charm on the necklace. It was a silly little frog charm(to represent Neville's companion, Trevor). I put a charm for them to represent whom my subjects would be, a representation of a part of them.

I sat back as I re-hooked the necklace. I racked my brain for a representation of my first subject, the 'evil' potions master. I rubbed my lips with my index finger, a habit I had picked up while thinking. I narrowed my eyes in concentration and smirked as an idea came across me. I didn't want my friends to question why I had this one, they would surely question the rest, so I had to hide it. I grabbed a towel and transfigured it into a black garter. I slipped it onto my right leg, making sure it was high enough so that no one would be able to see it. I stood back up and twirled in front of my mirror and smiled at my reflection. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, envisioning my markings. As I opened my eyes slowly, I realized I had done it(it was easier for me to hide them, it was hard revealing them because it hurt). My markings were pure white and they started at my eyes. The twirled out from my eyes(from the outside of them) and twirled up and down. The swirls were large and loose and fell down upon my cheeks. As they went up they got tighter and smaller. They condensed until it was nearly a pure white circle on my head, but over that circle was a pale lilac rose. You see, I was a middle power, neither good nor bad, a power no one appreciated.

Red flowers were the more pronounced, usually evil powers(the level of evilness was determined by the type of flower and fullness of the color). Blue was for the quiet, good powers, the ones that usually didn't try to stand up for themselves(again, the level of goodness was determined by the type of flower and fullness of the color). Purple was for the powers that didn't really sway one way or another(again the more neutral they were the fuller the color, if it had dark tints to it, it was swaying a little more evil and if it was pale it was swaying a little more good. The type of flower also determined which way it swayed). Roses were for the ones not appreciated. People recognize they are there, but they never truly care and would probably sad if the roses disappeared. I shook my head and went out to greet Ginny.

She looked at me and gapped. I'm sure I was indeed a sight to behold. I walked over and closed her mouth, a smile on my face the entire time. "Would you mind getting the others and heading down to the lake? Luna should already be there." I quickly closed my eyes and looked through Nymph's. She was by the lake looking directly at Luna, who was smiling and waving to her. I opened my eyes and looked back at Ginny. "Yes, I will be down there in a few minutes." She gave me a questioning look before nodding and walking down stairs. I waited until I heard them leave before exiting my room and walking out of the common room. When I got near the front doors, instead of going outside I went further down, down to the dungeons.

I smirked as I got farther into the dungeons, searching through Severus's mind to find his room and how to get in. I quickly found his door(a painting of the black lake)and said the password(stupid, bloody old men and their lemon drops--hey must have been angry when changing the password)and walked inside. I looked around, not seeing him and walked to his restroom. I closed my eyes and looked through his. He was walking down to the dungeons now, almost at his door. 'I have perfect timing' I thought gleefully as I exited his mind and sat on his bed. A few moments later and the bedroom door swinging open and he froze upon seeing me, the door had already slammed shut. He looked at me in anticipation(he was trying to hide it)and his breathing got heavier. I smiled at him and stood up. He backed against his door.

"Awe, what's the matter dear? Scared?" I reached forward to touch him, but he jumped away and backed towards the bed. I couldn't help but giggle. This terrifying and strong man was hiding in fear of what I could do. I was nearly half his side. He glared a little at me.

"What do you want? You've already tortured me for the day. Do you know how hard it was to walk back to the castle in that…condition?" He was angry, but not as angry as he would have been had he not been my subject. Before he could continue ranting I interrupted him, I had business to do right now.

"Sit down, be quiet, and listen." He quickly did as he was told, a confused expression on his face as he did so without complaint. He looked at me wearily as began speaking again. "I am finalizing three subjects tonight, I already have three, Harry, Ginny, and Nymph, whom you will meet shortly. You will feel strange things when we get there, yes, you are coming with me, I need to finalize your subjugation." He stood up.

"What do you mean, subjugation? What subjects? Explain." I glared at him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, I am your master."

"WHAT?!" He exploded. "I am no ones servant!"

"I never said you were, merely that I am your master. Now, let us go."

"No, I want answers. Give me answers and I'll think about coming with you."

"Come with me and I WILL give you answers. We have business to attend. If you come willingly I will stop, as you say, torturing you so much. I'll make sure that every time I touch you you won't be effected, I'll make it easier on you." He gave me a contemplative look before nodding and motioning to the door.

"I expect answers…" He muttered as we walked out of his rooms.

"All in due time, Severus, all in due time." And we continued in silence.

* * *

We finally arrived at the lake, Severus sneered at them when we arrived, but slowly disappeared and was replaced by confusion. I smirked as he looked at me questioningly. I smiled and shook my head, mouthing 'later'. He nodded and looked back at the others. I followed his example and smiled at everyone. They smiled back and I pulled out the instruments, bowl, and the knife.

"Hey guys, we are going to do Severus first, he will take the least amount of time." They nodded and stood in a circle, with me at the head. Severus on my right, Harry on my left, Ginny beside him, then Neville, then Luna, then finally Nymph sitting on her shoulder so that she was between Luna and Severus. I stepped forward, making the bowl float in the center of the circle as I did so. I motioned Severus forward and pulled out the knife, he gave me a suspicious look as he walked forward. I smiled and held out my hand over the bowl to him. He gave me his hand and I gripped it. He tensed, ready to have that oh so traitorous bodily feeling. After realizing that nothing was going to happen, he relaxed slightly and looked at me. I slit his palm and he glared at me, not even flinching at the pain. I smiled and slit my own palm(my blood was no longer not in there).

"Ok, now just tip your hand and let the blood flow in. I'll heal your hand when we are done." he nodded and did as I said. Our blood mingled and the effect on him was nearly immediate. He tried to hold himself back, and he did manage that slightly, but he couldn't hold it in.

He somehow managed to get around the bowl without me noticing and, in all honesty, he was bordering on pouncing me. I was looking at him one moment and the next moment he was gripping my arms firmly yet gently and was kissing my brains out. I couldn't help it, the man could kiss. Seriously, how did a man that had never kissed(I searched his memories)this good? He had pulled me as tight as possible to me and I could feel his erection pressing against me. A moan was ripped from his throat, that's when Harry stepped forward.

"Let go of her Snape." He had pulled out his wand. But so had Severus. He had pulled me closer(if that was possible)and had my head tucked into his chest with his free arm holding me in place and his hand on the back of my head. I was confused, even though he was my subject, he shouldn't be this protective. Only subjects that I had had for a while would be this protective, or a subject that had already had these feelings for me would react so strongly. But that couldn't be, he was Snape. I searched his mind, the only suspicious thing I could find was this completely blocked off part of his mind that I doubt he even let himself see. I exited his mind and listened to the two argue.

"Look, I told you to let go of her." Harry walked forward(I could hear him).

"No. If I want to keep her, I'll very well damn keep her, you insufferable little brat!" 'Little possessive aren't we?' I raised a brow. 'Is insufferable his favorite word?' I thought, getting a little bored. I continued listening, I would interrupt if it became to much.

"Damn it Snape! Just let her go!" Harry was getting angry. Severus tightened his hold on me.

"No, she's mine." He muttered it, he was serious, that much was obvious. I was surprised, I didn't see this in his head, so it must be in that little locked up place in his mind…I decided it was time to stop this, I would talk to them individually later. It was time to get on with this.

"Ok boys," I pulled back slightly, Severus had wrapped both arms around me so that I couldn't escape from him. "we need to go ahead and continue Luna's and Neville's subjugation. Ok?" I looked at everyone, mainly Severus and Harry. They nodded reluctantly and Severus released me after many moments of self debate. He stayed close to me. I motioned him back into the circle(which also took him several moments of hesitation and reluctance)which he finally did, Harry at the same time. I smiled and pulled out the harp and un-shrunk it. I summoned a chair and pulled the harp to me.

I smiled to Luna before beginning to play. The melody was soft and soothing. The notes flowed like water, or clouds lazily drifting. The song warmed your heart and made you feel safe. An unusual feeling for people in the middle of the war, the reason why most people usually didn't accept it, but when you did, the feeling was great. The song wrapped around you like a blanket and held you tight. I smiled at Luna as she gave me a smile of pure happiness and I began matching her heart beat with my tapping foot, I didn't want to change the song at all, which had the others smiling in calmness. A few moments later and I had the song ending with a glissando. Luna immediately slit her palm(I have no idea how she got the knife without me noticing)and tipped her blood into the bowl. I shrunk the harp and got rid of the chair before turning to her and opening my arms. She immediately launched at me and hugged me. She didn't have to say anything, our connection was already strong enough to know each others emotions and so we simply stood there hugging, nothing more. After a long moment she stood back and walked into the circle, goofy, happy smile still plastered onto her face. I smiled and pulled out the oboe, the others gave me a confused look.

"I know I'm not that incredibly music savvy, but I didn't think that was an euphonium…" Harry finally said. I smiled as I put the instrument together.

"It's not, it's an oboe. I thought about it this morning, the euphonium is alright, it would have worked, but the oboe is so much more like you. It's soft and people usually forget about it, but when someone does play it, you know it's there. Even if it's playing the same thing as everyone else, it is always noticeable, like a person moving the opposite direction of everyone else. When it plays the melody, no one can compare. It is the one instrument that is completely its own, no one can be the same or copy it. Just like you, Neville." He was smiling happily again, I think he liked this explanation of him even more. Severus was giving me a contemplating look, sometimes glancing at Neville the same way before settling his stare on me. I smiled as I turned back to Neville.

I pulled the instrument to my lips and began to play. I played soft with lots of half and whole notes, all in the middle, fairly boring. You had to strain to hear it, but it was flowing, none of the notes stuck out. I gave a mental smile. All of a sudden I played a loud, short little run of sixteenth notes, all high and fast, before going back to the soft notes. Everyone stepped back in surprise. Neville was already smiling and his eyes were starting to close. Those little runs became closer and closer together until finally they played right on through. I slowly started working my way up, certain notes matching with his heart beat, until I reached a high, loud note that I held out. The note was still perfect, it demanded you to gawk in awe. Somehow, Neville knew to slit his palm, which he did and tipped his palm to let the blood flow into the bowl. I stopped playing as he pulled his hand back.

I quickly put up the instrument, knowing he wanted a hug(like everyone else)and as soon as I had put that instrument in its case and sat it down he rushed forward and swung me around in a circle with a gleeful smile. I couldn't help but laugh a little as he placed me down.

"Come on guys, it's late and I want to go to sleep. We'll talk later in the morning. Ok?" They looked a little sad, but nodded anyways. We all walked to the doors(nymph had already brought my stuff with her to my rooms)in silence. I turned to them and gave them each a hug and a whispered good night. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand up to the Gryffindor rooms with Neville and Luna also walking hand in hand behind them. I raised a brow but other wise did not talk. I turned to Severus who was looking down at me calmly. As soon as the others were out of sight he immediately pulled me to him and continued with kissing my brains out. I let this continue for a few minutes(hey, come on, he's a really good kisser)before I decided that we should go. I pushed slightly, Severus growling a bit before pulling back. I looked at him before he nodded and pulled me into his arms, lifting me up, and walking down to the dungeons.

When we got there. Instead of putting me down, he walked over to his bed and sat down and scooted back until I was sitting sideways across his lap and his arms still around me. He was so much bigger than my slight frame that I was swallowed up by him. It felt nice and safe with him. Sure, his hold was possessive, but it was also protective. I sat there for a while, in complete silence. Finally he spoke.

"I believe you have some explaining to do, my dear." I took in a breath before nodding and launching into my explanation.

* * *

It was two in the morning by the time I finished. I yawned and stretched my arms high above my head. My back popped and with a moan I curled back up against Severus's chest. He had been surprisingly calm during the whole thing. I looked back up at him as he began stroking my hair. He looked back down at me before nodding. I was going to enter his mind but he lifted me up before I could and answered my unasked question.

"You are staying here tonight. No questions. You. Are. Staying." I nodded, a bit hesitantly. He gave one more nod before setting me on the bed and walking to his closet. I watched him curiously, my legs swinging back and forth. He undressed, completely naked, not seeming to care that I was watching. I smirked as looked at him, he was truly handsome. He turned around as he slipped on some boxers and walked to me. He set down a black shirt beside me before motioning for me to stand up. I did so, curious to what he was going to do.

He pulled off the silver bands on my arms. Then the ornaments in my hair. Then gently he took off the necklaces and set them with the others on his bedside table. He then peeled off my dress, carefully folding it and placing it on his bedside table also, very carefully and silent the entire time. His eyes glinted with an emotion that made my breath pick up. He ignored it otherwise and pulled off my shirt and set it with all of my other things. I could clearly see the irritation as he eyed my corset and I was slightly frightened he would rip it to pieces. But he was still careful and pulled my corset off, setting it with everything else before looking back at me. I was only in my underwear and the black garter. I didn't shift around, I wasn't nervous, I knew he was satisfied with my body. Very satisfied. His boxers had that oh so familiar bulge and his eyes were hot as his hands danced lightly over my skin.

My breathing quickened and I had a hard time standing. So I sat on the bed and lay back. He followed me down, dragging me up the bed and settling between my legs as he continued. He started kissing me, all over. His hands held me down as I started bucking and moaning, suckling his neck. After what seemed like ages, he pulled away, gasping for breath and his eyes wide. He looked down at me. I could see he wanted to continue. but he shook his head and looked down at the garter, his eyes darkening again. He lowered himself down to my leg, and with our eyes locked, pulled it off with his teeth. The sight was unbelievably erotic and my knickers got just a tiny bit more wet. He crawled back up my body, pausing over my knickers with a smirk(I think he took a deep sniff)before continuing and resting on his forearms face inches above me. He gave me one last searing kiss before settling down to my side, his arms wrapped tightly around me and his forehead resting against mine.

"Go to sleep love." I nodded sleepily, not noticing his nickname he had decided to give me. He watched me for a while before following into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I finally did and I made it longer. I hope you guys like it, I even put a lot of Severus/Hermione in there for you guys, I've had a load of requests for more of them. Anyways, hope you enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**


End file.
